


Coffee is the best answer

by ImSensitiveAubrey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSensitiveAubrey/pseuds/ImSensitiveAubrey
Summary: Romantic story between a guy that's been dead for 300 years and an original characterModern AU -- Coffee shop AU





	Coffee is the best answer

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU - Coffee shop AU

Marie Nabavi ran her hands through her curls, brushing the hair away from her face and sighing. She leaned back in her chair and watched the rain fall outside the window of the coffee shop. Marie took another sip of her drink and went back to work on her essay. Marie lost herself in her work, paying no attention to anyone around her as she typed and edited and revised and rechecked. The sound of the laptop's keys clicking was the only sound Marie was registering at the moment. She checked over her work one last time before submitting it. Marie played with her small sliver earrings as she whispered the words back to herself.  
Phillip Hamilton ran inside the coffee shop to escape from the rain. Phillip pulled his hood down and walked up to the counter to order. He took a moment to breathe after ordering and looked around the shop. Phillip took note of the tables around the shop and comfy looking chairs and the bar table next to the window. Phillip also noticed the girl with the pitch black hair. He grabbed his drink and sat a seat away from the girl and takes a moment to take in her appearance. He took in her sea green eyes, dark skin, long black curly hair, light blue jeans, black high-heeled ankle boots, and grey hoodie. The girl pressed the enter key on her computer suddenly and stretches her hands in the air.  
"Hello, my name's Phillip." Phillip greets her smoothly.  
"Marie. Are here to escape the rain?" She responded and stretched her hand out for a handshake.  
"Yeah, I swear if you breathe in it's like taking a drink of water." Phillip joked as he shook Marie's hand.  
She laughed and pulled her hand back into her hoodie sleeve.  
"What are you working on?" Phillip asked her.  
"It's just an essay for one of my college classes." Marie responded.  
"Where do you go to college?" Phillip asked.  
"Harvard, you?"  
"Columbia."  
Marie high fived Phillip and took another sip from her drink.  
"Wait, isn't Harvard in, like, Massachusetts?" Phillip asked  
"Yeah, I'm visiting my older brother for break."  
"Ah, are you enjoying the New York experience?"  
"Of course, I met a cute guy in a coffee shop, how could I complain?" She flirted.  
"If I'm so cute, could I get your number?" Phillip shot back with a wink.  
"Fuck yeah!"  
Phillip laughed and they exchanged numbers. Marie closed her laptop and packed it up so that she could talk to Phillip. They gave each other their full attention and got to know each other. Marie watched as the rain cleared up and could feel herself getting sad that she would have to leave this boy she met barely a few hours ago. Marie grabbed her things and said goodbye to Phillip. She had a new bounce in her step as she walked to her brother's place.


End file.
